


Notions

by pl2363



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker is stuck with Prowl after being caught in a sudden storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Center of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> Written to fill the tf_rare_pair prompt: Prowl/Sunstreaker: center of the storm
> 
> Might end up adding to it down the line...

In the middle of patrol duty, a flash flood forced Sunstreaker and Prowl off the roadway. Sunstreaker’s wheels lost all traction as they pulled off and he almost fishtailed. After regaining control, Prowl led them to an abandoned gas station and they parked under the overhang, hoping to keep somewhat dry. Soon the water began to rise high enough to flood their undercarriages.

Sunstreaker transformed and crouched under the overhang. “This is total slag,” Sunstreaker said, staring out at the raging thunderstorm.

Prowl transformed as well, squatting beside Sunstreaker. “We must simply wait until it passes.”

“Still sucks slag,” Sunstreaker replied. Bad enough he had such a boring assignment stuck with Prowl of all mechs, but now they were trapped together because of this dirtball planet’s stupid moody weather. Never had to worry about this type of thing back on Cybertron.

Prowl’s doorwing shifted with a particularly strong gust of wind, and knocked into Sunstreaker’s arm. He frowned and batted at it.

“I apologize,” Prowl said as he tried to regain control over the appendage. “It appears this location lacks proper protection and space for us.”  

“Really? You think?” Sunstreaker replied, laying the sarcasm on thick.

“No need to be rude, Sunstreaker.” Prowl stepped out from under the overhang, looking out around them. “There is a large building at the back of the lot. Let’s move there. It looks to be on higher ground.”

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Sunstreaker stepped out and followed Prowl up the somewhat steep hill of decaying blacktop. The flood of water was washing away large chunks of it as they made their way toward the large building at the back of the gas station property.

At the door, Prowl paused. “It has a padlock.”

Wind and rain whipping around them, Sunstreaker was in no mood for Mr. Always-follows-the-rules. He took out his rifle and shot the padlock off. “There, no padlock.”

Prowl shot him a dark glare. “Sunstreaker--”

“You can scold me inside,” Sunstreaker interrupted, kicking the door open and ducking in.

Inside there were pieces of planes were in various stages of being built. It didn’t look like any humans had been here in a long time, though. A thick layer of dust coated everything and there were tons of cobwebs everywhere.

Prowl pushed the metal door closed, then turned to also look around. “Formerly an airplane hangar.”

“It’s really dirty in here.” Sunstreaker frowned. “Gonna need like ten passes through the washracks when we get back.”

“It may not be ideal, but it is dry and protecting us from the winds,” Prowl replied.

On cue, the whole building let out a long, low creak as a gust of wind pushed against it.

Shaking his head, Sunstreaker huffed air from his intakes. “Stupid fragging human structures.” He walked over and plopped down on the cleanest area he could find on the concrete floor.

Prowl said nothing, but watched Sunstreaker with his usual lack of any facial expression. Sunstreaker didn’t get Prowl. What he especially didn’t get was how Prowl and Jazz were such good friends. Jazz was actually fun. Prowl on the other hand was boring as slag.

After a moment, Prowl sat himself down near Sunstreaker. “Hopefully this storm won’t last too long.”

Sunstreaker prayed to Primus it would let up soon. He might die of boredom if it didn’t.

Reaching into his subspace pocket, Prowl pulled out two energon rations and a datapad. He picked up one of the rations and offered it to Sunstreaker.

“Thanks,” Sunstreaker said, taking it.

“You're welcome, Sunstreaker.” Prowl turned on his datapad and almost instantly was absorbed into whatever he was reading.

Yes, Sunstreaker was now sure he’d die of boredom here. Ratchet would have to list his COD as ‘bored to death by Prowl’s silence’. Slumping, Sunstreaker’s gaze began to wander the hangar. Parts and tools lay everywhere. Old oil cans on a shelf were leaking, leaving a dark stain on the wall and floor.

“Would you be interested in playing a round?” Prowl asked.

Sunstreaker glanced back at Prowl. He’d set his datapad down on the ground between them. On the screen was as an old Cybertronian strategy game.

“Uh, I guess,” Sunstreaker replied, genuinely surprised by the gesture.

“You may have the first move,” Prowl replied.

First move... Sunstreaker hadn’t played this kind of game in eons. He frowned as he considered whether a corner was better than the middle to place his first mark. Eventually, he decided on the corner, and pressed the screen accordingly.

Prowl stared at the screen for a moment, then took the center.

“Haven’t played this in a long time,” Sunstreaker commented as he touched the screen and placed another marker.

“I enjoy these types of games. Helps keep the processor sharp and engaged,” Prowl replied.

Sunstreaker glanced up at Prowl, watching him as he considered his next move. “So you don’t ever have fun, huh? Even when you play a game?”

Light blue optics lifted, meeting Sunstreaker’s gaze. “Why can’t I do both? Enjoy myself while also keeping my mind active?”

Having never really looked at Prowl before, Sunstreaker found himself staring at him. He was somewhat struck by the fact that Prowl was rather handsome. Usually his interactions with Prowl meant having his head bowed as he was reprimanded for disobeying orders or getting in trouble for taking part in the stupid pranks Sideswipe liked doing around the base.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Sunstreaker replied.

A small, reserved smile curved Prowl’s lips, and suddenly Sunstreaker couldn’t take his optics off him. He’d never seen Prowl smile before.

Raising an optics ridge, Prowl tilted his head. “It’s your turn.”

“Right,” Sunstreaker quickly shifted his gaze back to the datapad. What a weird feeling it was to see Prowl in such in a different light. If they were in a bar back on Cybertron and didn’t know one another, there was no doubt in Sunstreaker’s mind he’d be hitting on Prowl.

They played a few more rounds and engaged in a little bit of conversation, but Sunstreaker wasn’t sure how to act, so he remained mostly quiet.

“The sound of the wind has died down,” Prowl said as he won the third game in a row.

Sunstreaker stared at all of Prowl’s markers on the screen. “I’m really bad at this game.”

“As with all things, it simply requires practice and patience.” Prowl pushed to stand, and walked to the door. Pulling it back, he stuck his head outside. Sunstreaker could see from where he was sitting there were pieces of blue sky now between large white clouds. Glancing back at Sunstreaker, Prowl offered another small smile. “I do believe we can return to the base now.”

It was sort of disappointing news. Sunstreaker was actually having a nice time, despite his feeling unsure how to behave in front of this other side of Prowl. He picked up the datapad and got to his feet. “Here,” he said handing it back to Prowl. “You know, you aren’t so bad.”

“And neither are you,” Prowl replied.

“What’s that mean?” Sunstreaker asked.

Prowl half-smiled at Sunstreaker. “It was a tease, Sunstreaker. But I will admit this sort of interaction was much more enjoyable than the standard way we cross paths.”

“Yeah, I had fun, too.” Sunstreaker playfully punched Prowl’s arm. “And stop calling me Sunstreaker. You can call me Sunny, you know.”

Prowl’s optics brightened and his doorwings perked up on his back. “In casual settings, I will do that from now on.”

Sunstreaker grinned.

“We should return to the base.” Prowl stepped out of the hangar and transformed.

Sunstreaker followed him and did the same. He revved his engine, and peeled out on the wet blacktop, feeling the need to show off. He regretted his choice, back tire catching in a pot hole and causing him to skid in a semi circle as he slammed on the brakes.

:: I believe that didn’t go as planned, :: Prowl commed as he drove past.

Internally wincing at his flubbed attempt to look cool, he straightened out and followed Prowl back toward the roadway. Suddenly, Prowl hit own gas, wheels screeching as he peeled out. At the turn back onto the roadway, he slammed his brakes on purpose, drifting his back end to make the turn.

Shocked, Sunstreaker came to a halt.

:: Was that more along the lines of what you attempting? :: Prowl asked.

Sunstreaker laughed back over the commlink and then gunned it, quickly catching up to Prowl on the open roadway. ::That was impressive, Prowl. ::

:: I take that as a high compliment, :: Prowl replied.

Okay, so maybe Prowl wasn’t the most boring mech on the base, after all. Maybe he was even _fun_. And handsome, too. Sunstreaker’s entire view of Prowl had changed in a matter of a couple hours. Funny how some things start off seeming one way, then turn out another.

Sunstreaker revved his engine playfully at Prowl, then pulled out ahead of him, once again showing off his high performance engine.

:: Sunstreaker, please maintain a safe speed, :: Prowl commed.

:: I like ‘fun Prowl’, better, :: Sunstreaker teased.

There was a long pause. :: Sunny, we may have fun when we're not on duty, or out in the public view of humans.::

Hearing Prowl call him ‘Sunny’ made him internally smile. :: You asking me out, Prowl? :: he replied, teasing.

Another long pause. :: Perhaps we could spend time together outside our usual roles. ::

Sunstreaker dropped back, driving beside Prowl. :: Holy slag, Prowl. You really did just ask me out, didn’t you? ::

:: I was thinking more along the lines of forging a friendship, Sunny. :: Prowl replied.

While it had been mostly teasing, Sunstreaker couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed it wasn’t more than a friend thing. :: Yeah, all right. You can teach me how to play that game better. ::

:: I would be happy to, :: Prowl replied.


	2. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to fill the tf_rare_pair prompt: Prowl/Sunstreaker: small steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I added to it! Thanks to wicked3629 for looking it over quickly for me.

“Why even bother, Sunny?” Sideswipe asked, lounging on his own berth across from Sunstreaker. He watched his brother detail his legs for a moment before continuing on his quest to discourage. “I guess he’s got something going for him in the looks department, but he’s a superior officer. You know he’d never fraternize.”

Sunstreaker was doing his best to ignore his brother’s comments, using a fine brush to clean out the crusted dirt out from between panels. This planet was so dirty it drove him crazy sometimes. One patrol shift and he was in dire need of a scrub down again.

“And if you go for it, you know he’ll shoot you down.” Sideswipe rolled to his back and folded his hands behind his head.

“I have such an encouraging brother,” Sunstreaker replied with a deep frown.

“Just being honest,” Sideswipe replied.

He knew his brother was right. Prowl would never break the rules for him, and he knew that. But he’d developed quite a crush on him anyway. Ever since they’d been stranded together during that storm a few weeks ago, things had been different between them.

They’d kept a standing date to meet in the rec room where they played that strategy game together for an hour each week. Sunstreaker still sucked slag at it, but he was getting better. It was about more than just learning the game, though. He looked forward to their time spent together. Looked forward to seeing Prowl.

“I doubt he even notices all the work you put into shining yourself up.” Sideswipe huffed a sigh. “If you like the doorwings, why not go for Blue or Smokes?”

Giving his brother a death glare, Sunstreaker frowned. He didn’t have to say a word, his brother knew he’d better shut up before he came over and punched him in his smart mouth.

It wasn’t about doorwings or how attractive he found Prowl to be. It was about how Sunstreaker felt in his presence. Prowl treated him like an equal, never talking down to him or pointing out their age difference to make him feel inferior like other members of the crew would do. They’d just play and talk about all sorts of things like Earth, their lives before the war, things they missed about Cybertron. Their weekly meetups had become the highlight of his week.

Finally finishing up, Sunstreaker carefully inspected his plating. “I miss anything?” he asked his brother.

“Nope. You look as beautiful as ever,” Sideswipe replied with a smile.

After a lifetime together, Sunstreaker knew when his brother was being a smart aft and when he truly meant a compliment, and that had been a genuine compliment. He smiled in reply as he pushed to stand up.

“Mind if I offer a bit of advice?” Sideswipe asked as sat back up on his berth.

A frown returned to Sunstreaker’s lips. “Do I really have a choice?”

“No.” Sideswipe chuckled. “Look, you’re handsome, you know that. But all the polishing and waxing in the world won’t get Prowl to notice you the way you want him to. You just gotta be yourself.”

“Right,” Sunstreaker replied. He’d been himself for weeks now, and while that had led to a friendship of sorts, that was as far as it had gone. He was sort of losing hope at this point that Prowl would ever see more in him unless he made a bold move. Problem was, a move like that could ruin what they did have, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk that.

…

Early afternoon each Sunday they’d meet in the rec room. At that time of day it was usually nice and quiet with only a handful of other mechs around.

“You’ve improved quite a bit,” Prowl said after Sunstreaker placed his marker.

Sunstreaker glanced up at him, smiling as he focused on Prowl’s pretty light blue optics. “Thanks. But I have a good teacher.”

Prowl chuckled as he met the gaze.

Words sat poised on the tip of his glossa. Words that would form questions he wanted to ask Prowl, but he lacked the courage to ever say out loud. Was this all there would be between them? Did Prowl even find him attractive? If things were different would they date? Was there anything he could do to get Prowl to bend the rules for him?

“For the love of Primus!”

The annoyed outcry distracted them from their locked gaze on one another. Sunstreaker instantly frowned at Ironhide who was sitting at a nearby table.

“Been watchin’ you two tiptoe ‘round one another for weeks now!” Ironhide took a long swig of his energon and then set the container on the table with a thunk. “Just git on with it. One of you all say what yer thinkin’.”

“Ironhide, is that high grade?” Prowl asked, his gaze pinned on the container in his hands.

“Can’t confiscate it, I’m an officer,” Ironhide replied, grinning. “An’ yer tryin’ to switch subjects, _Prowl._ ”

Sunstreaker’s hands balled into fists. He had nothing against the elder mech, but he didn’t like the tone he was using with Prowl, even if he was drunk. “Why don’t you mind your own business?”

Ironhide shook his head at Sunstreaker, then glanced back over at Prowl. “Lemmie ask you this, are ya completely blind, Prowl? So what if he’s younger than you? He’s gorgeous and clearly smitten with ya.”

Heat flared over Sunstreaker’s faceplates and he was out of his seat in an instant, hands grasping Ironhide’s collar plating. “Shut the frag up!”

A white hand pressed over his. “Sunny, let him go. I don’t want to have to take you down to the brig,” Prowl said in a calm, cool tone.

Grunting, Sunstreaker reluctantly let go. He glared at Ironhide, who just laughed and shook his head.

“Come with me, Sunny,” Prowl said, picking up the datapad with their game on it.

Confused by Prowl’s gentle order, and more than a little worried he was in trouble, Sunstreaker did as he was asked, following Prowl out of the rec room. He realized after a moment that Prowl took him down the corridor that led to the barracks, not the brig. Plus, he’d called him ‘Sunny’ not Sunstreaker, so maybe he wasn’t in trouble? They passed by the regular set of quarters and turned down a hallway toward the officer’s quarters. Prowl promptly stopped at his door, waved his hand over the entry pad and the door slid open. Sunstreaker remained in the hallway after Prowl had walked inside, unsure what was going on.

Prowl’s doorwings perked up on his back as he spun around and looked at him. “Please come in.”

Taking tentative steps, Sunstreaker crossed the threshold. He stood looking around the rather expansive space. There was a separate living area from his berth room. Shelves along one wall had neatly lined up holoframes showcasing all sorts of images from Prowl’s past.

“Have a seat,” Prowl said, gesturing to a semi-circular couch.

“Am I in trouble?” Sunstreaker asked, frowning at Prowl.

“Of course not,” Prowl replied, sitting down. He carefully set the datapad on the couch in the middle, reloading their game. “This is a quieter space for us to continue our game.”

“Oh,” Sunstreaker replied, finally taking a seat.

“Unfortunately, I lack the authority to take away Ironhide’s stash of high grade, but I can offer us an alternative space.” Prowl then pressed a finger to the screen, placing a marker.

Sunstreaker sat forward, scrutinizing the board before placing his own marker. He then glanced up at Prowl. “Guess we’re not gonna talk about what he said, huh?”

Prowl met his gaze and his serious expression softened just a little with a faint smile. “There are rules, Sunny."

“I know,” Sunstreaker replied, vaguely frowning. His brother was right. Shot right down.

A white hand then pressed over his hand. “I’m willing to bend them from time to time, but I also prefer to go slow when it comes to interpersonal relationships.”

Optics brightening, Sunstreaker stared at Prowl for a moment unsure he just heard what he thought he’d heard. “Really?”

Smiling, Prowl flicked his doorwings behind him in what Sunstreaker guessed was a flirtatious movement. “Why don’t we take this in small steps and see where it leads?”

“Okay,” Sunstreaker replied, his spark feeling like it might burst inside his chest. “Just to be clear, though, you do _like_ me, right?”

Prowl leaned forward over the datapad, cupped Sunstreaker’s face in his hand and moved in to plant an affectionate kiss to his lips. Returning the kiss, Sunstreaker felt a warm tingling sensation dance over his sensory net. Pulling back, they stared into one another’s optics for a long moment.

“So, uh, I’ll take that as a yes,” Sunstreaker said, quirking a half-smile.

Shyly smiling, Prowl nodded. “Yes.”


End file.
